Escape
by MillionDollarNinja
Summary: Injured and lost Danny finds himself in the care of his arch enemy, Vlad Masters, but with the will to live gone from the boy will Vlad be able to heal what's been lost? A story to celebrate the 9th Dannyversary!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Dannyversary everyone! 9 years have passed since our beloved Danny Phantom aired on this day! And not wanting to be left out of the fun I wrote this to celebrate our glorious day! I hope you enjoy! Also a quick shout out to my friend Frooty! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Danny continued to struggle as he tried to stop the bleeding in his shoulder, but he was weak, heck he was plain _exhausted_, but he knew that if he wanted to survive this encounter he had to stay strong, but still... He was just barely hanging on to stay in his ghost form.

"D-don't come any clo-closer." Danny threatened as he stood on shaking legs. His vision was blurred, but he'd fought the man enough times to know it was him.

He had expected more Trackers to be following, and attacking him, but to find out that he had ended up on Vlad's property in Colorado was just another sign of how much the universe hated him.

Vlad stood back and watched Daniel struggle to merely stand. His HAZMAT suit was torn and covered in blood, his right shoulder was seriously injured, and Vlad was surprised that Daniel still had enough energy to even be standing let alone still be in his ghost form. Just comes to show how stubborn the boy was. Even if he was exhausted, injured, but refused to give up.

Vlad strangely felt proud of Daniel, yet angered all at once. Couldn't the boy see he had lost? It was a foolish attempt, that enough was _enough_? The boy was barley standing, but he didn't even make an attempt to retreat?

Vlad marched over to Daniel not even bothering to morph into his ghost half as he deflected a weak energy blast Daniel had managed to fire before falling to his knees. Vlad starred down at Daniel as his little badger attempted to rise, but he snapped out a single word that caused Daniel to freeze.

"Enough."

However Daniel simply ignored him in his attempt to stand back up.

"I said _enough!_" Vlad said again a little bit more forcefully as he knelt down and gently placed a hand on Daniels uninjured shoulder.

Danny tensed up at the touch trying to shake Vlad's hand off. He took in a shaky breath trying not to panic, but what happened next, left him shocked.

Vlad had carefully lifted him into his arms, careful not to move Daniel more than he necessary, and slowly began to make his way to his mansion.

Daniel attempted to struggle, using his last bit of fight he had in him to get away, but Vlad's hold on him only tightened.

"Don't even try little badger both of us know you are barely holding on to consciousness," Vlad said, "so quit struggling before I drop you."

Danny set a weak glare up at Vlad before finally falling to submission, and let his head lean on Vlad's chest as he was carried to what he believed was his certain demise.

Not that it mattered anymore, after the last couple of weeks Danny was ready to close his eyes and never wake up, because yes, he had had enough.

Vlad phased into his home and quickly glided into the emergency wing of his mansion and before Danny knew it he was being placed onto a soft cool bed, it could have been a carpet floor, and it probably would have felt the same to him either way. He felt his eyes drift close and the last thing he saw was the concerned and pitied look on his arch enemy's face.

_'Huh,'_ Danny thought, _'maybe it'll be a painless death.'_

And then he was out like a light.

* * *

***Gasp* what happened to Danny? Why is he in the woods? What are Trackers? What's Vlad going to do?! I'm as lost as the rest of you! Happy Dannyversary everyone! And tell me if you saw any mistakes I'm not a genius when it comes to grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Yes! And my goodness one chapter and already 8 favorites, 8 reviews, and 22 follows? You're all awesome! To every reader reading this, thank you! Your reward is here and I won't keep you any longer with this authors note!**

**Sparky: My anon reviewer! Hey thanks for the review girl! and yes! I know I replied to this, but yes I'll see what your story sparks! X3 And again thank's a whole bunch! **

**And a shout out to my first reviewer and follower ****Pearl84****! It's quite an honor!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**~Updated: 4/19/13~**

* * *

_"The search is still on for the young Fenton-"_

'Click'

_"-Danny Phantom has been spotted all over the country-"_

'Click'

_"Ghost Boy on the run-"_

'Click'

_"If you have any information on the whereabouts of Daniel James Fenton contact authorities immediately-"_

'Click!'

There was an intake of breathe as Vlad shut the TV off, placed the remote off to the side on the nearby night stand, and leaned against his knees. He sat in the chair that was placed next to the still figure in the bed. The boy was pale, and ill looking, but much better than he was just a few days ago. Daniel's breathe was calm, though still ragged, the beeping on the heart monitor was the only noise within the room. Vlad gazed down at Daniel, the concern in his eyes rivaling that of a protective parent. Danny's shoulder was healing well, various cracked, and bruised, ribs Vlad had discovered were taken care of, a broken ankle was set in place, and in a cast. He also suffered from malnourishment, exhaustion,and was still far from healthy, but Daniel would live.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a long breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment before getting up from his chair that he had occupied for the last three days, and made his way out of the room.

With a final glance at Daniel, Vlad dimmed the lights, and silently closed the door behind him.

The halls were quiet, empty of any maids or butlers, Vlad slowly making his way down the hall, and down a flight of stairs.

He was deep in thought, pondering what his next step would be. He had not seen himself in a situation such as this one, in all honesty... He had thought he would have found the body of the boy instead.

Vlad paused mid-step his eyes down cast as he let himself finally _think_. These few days he had focused on nothing but Daniel's health and survival, but this moment to himself let him finally take in that Daniel was _alive!_

Vlad staggered a bit leaning on the wall as he took a couple of breathes before proceeding down the last flights of stairs. He couldn't lose hold of himself, not when Daniel was laying unconscious under his care. Settling down, Vlad continued before finally making it to his destination. The man stepped into his study, light streaming through the curtains dimly lighting the room.

Vlad walked over to his desk and sat in the plush leather chair. Papers littered his work space, and were all in the same place they had been three days ago after Daniel had tripped the alarms around his home.

He considered working on them for a moment, before deciding against it and calling his office instead. A brief talk with his secretary and he had rescheduled all of his meetings, leaving his time free for the next month.

_"You won't have to worry, Mister Masters, I will take care of everything, and enjoy your vacation."_

_'It is far from a vacation my dear, _Vlad thought ironically.

"Thank you Katherine, I'll finish the papers later in the week and ta for now."

That had been the easiest call of the day, the next one would not be.

Vlad picked up his phone holding it up to his ear, his gaze lingered on the numbers, it was tempting to place the phone back down and wait a couple more days, but he had to do this. He took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment, before dialing the number.

There were three rings before the voice on the other end of the line picked up.

There was a greeting.

"...This is Vlad."

A pause as Vlad heard the welcoming tone in his ear, but interrupting the voice Vlad said, "The line is clear, no one else can pick up our calls... Yes I made sure of it."

The welcoming tone dropped, but Vlad ignored it continuing to inform the voice the reason for his call.

"I've found him."

Silence before the voice spoke again.

"Just outside my estate in Colorado, injured, but alive."

There was a muffle as the phone was held away before the voice returned.

Vlad listened, his features straining when the voices tone grew louder and harsh before he answered, "He has been resting for the past three days... Yes, I have taken care of his injuries... No, he has been asleep, I've been by his side until now... Yes... Yes, I understand."

Another brief pause before Vlad's hand tightened around the phone. "I will see you then."

The line went dead and Vlad placed the phone back in its holder. He buried his face in his hand and began to take slow deep breathes.

He found himself doing that quite often these days.

"Oh Daniel," Vlad whispered, "I am so sorry."

* * *

**Danny will live! But poor Vladdy he seems so... not himself... and I'm not just talking on the OOCness I hope I can overcome... And who would Vlad call at a time like this? Did he call the police?! Why am I asking you all this when I'm writing it? And what about Danny? When will he wake up!? You'll have to wait till chapter three! Ta ta readers!**


End file.
